1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a system for automatically determining the quality of various types of printed images. In particular, the system electronically compares printed images to a set of standard images stored in an electronic memory.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machines are presently available that will analyze printed images on a background material for the purpose of determining how closely the input printed image conforms to a specified printed image stored in an electronic memory. However, previous machines are not satisfactory in that they are not sufficiently accurate or they are not fully automatic or they require constant operator supervision or they are not sufficiently versatile or they require manual input or they do not make measurements of the printed images to compare them to standard images or they are not suitable for determining the accuracy of printed documents prior to use.